City of Danger
Marion (Cairo) |unlockable= |related= }} City of Danger is a level from . It is the third level of Raiders of the Lost Ark. Story Cutscenes Walkthrough Short Cairo Street *To begin the level, throw a banana at the monkey for a wrench if you don't have one already. Use it to fix the motor running the lift on the left of the level. Ride it. *Head into the next area. Wide Cairo Street *If you don't have a shovel, trade the monkey a banana for it. Use it to dig up the handle for the lever. *Explode the wooden tubs into happy, hopping LEGO bricks you can build a ladder out of. *Pull the lever to raise the ladder and go up. *Use the awnings to jump to the key. *Put the key in one of the winches. This will move one of the door locks. *'Artifact 1': Smash the dirt in the alcove and flowers will grow. Smash them again into happy, hopping LEGO bricks you can build a ladder out of. Climb it to Artifact 1/10. *'Artifact 2 (Free Play)': Use a scream or explosive to shatter the glass blocking the second treasure on the monkey's ledge. *'Artifact 3 (Free Play)': Use security access to get in the room. Inside, there will be a machine. Pull it three times and Enemy Soldiers should come out. But, if you start something, they will hurt you back. Butt-kickin' time. Pull it the fourth time and a treasure should appear in the doorway. *Go to the back of the level. Push the wagon to the left. Use a girl to jump to the wagon. Get on the rope and grab the key. Put it in the winch. *Once the door has been unbarred, head into the next area. Bazaar *Enemy Soldiers will come out of nowhere. Butt-kickin' time. *Try to shoot the camels so that the soldiers jump off. *'Artifact 4 (Free Play)': Use a shortie to go through the hatch on the left of the level. Use a whip to open the water tank. A lot of boring items are in there. A treasure is included in the pile, too. *'Artifact 5 (Free Play)': Use an explosive on the metal of the building on the right. Go up. Place the Box of Stuff on the green pad and it will explode into happy, hopping LEGO bricks you can build a chest out of. Push it off and it will explode into a treasure. *'Artifact 6 (Free Play)': Use security access to get in the antenna room. Build a huge antenna dish ray. After a few seconds of the TV glitching, Artifact 6/10 appears. *Go to the back of the level. Explode the Box of Stuff into happy, hopping LEGO bricks you can build a handle out of. Pull it to the right. *Head into the next area. Alleyway *Beat the Bandit Swordsmen coming for you. Head to the back of the level. *'Artifact 7': Smash the green bricks into happy, hopping LEGO bricks you can build a ladder out of. Use a girl to climb the ladder and jump to the ledge. Artifact 7/10 is just behind the wall. *Trade a monkey for an explosive if you don't have one already. Use it on the metal barrel and the ladder will drop down. *Head into the next area. Rooftop Garden and Crumbling Buildings *Is it so beautiful on the roof? It's so sad that you have to destroy things. *'Artifact 8': Drop down the level. Don't worry, you won't die, and there are handholds to get back up. *Continue to the dome. Push the green handle. Go up to the ball and push it. It will knock down some planks. *Jump across the plank bridges. Trade the monkey for a key. Operate it in the winch that will extend a bridge to the text area. *Want a cool bonus? Jump across to the purple stud and back. *Go across. Use a wrench to fix the motor. This will retract the platform holding the Box of Stuff. *Whip swing across the roof. Explode the wall into happy, hopping LEGO bricks you can build a bridge out of. Grab the Box of Stuff. *Putting the boxes on the green pads will make them explode into happy, hopping LEGO bricks you can build a lever out of. Use its handhold to open the hatch. *Head into the next area. Enemy Cairo Street *Enemy Soldiers, Officers, and Bazooka Troopers will storm the area. Don't start something if you are them, or they will hurt you back. Butt-kickin' time. *'Artifact 10': Explode the metal blocking the hatch. Use a shortie to crawl to Artifact 10/10. *Use security access to open the door. Use the happy, hopping LEGO bricks to build the remaining parts of the engine. Now, use a wrench to fix it. *'Parcel 3 (Free Play)': Use a book to solve the hieroglyph puzzle. This opens the door to what looks like the Mos Eisley Cantina from Star Wars. Build some speakers, and step on the white circles on the dance floor as quickly as you can. The first time they become green, a dance party starts, and a Parcel appears. Put it to the right of the cantina. Treasure x2: Posted. *'Secret Character 3 (Free Play)': In the same cantina area, use a shortie to go through the hatch, surprising Chewbacca. *Drive the truck to the right of the level. Crash into the gates. *Head into the next area to end the level. Collectibles Unlockables Data Marion (Cairo) |enemy=Bandit Masked Bandit Bandit Swordsman }} Trivia Gallery References External links Category:Indiana Jones Universe